Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with floor mats, such as rubber mats and/or carpeted mats that line the foot well area of the passenger compartment. Vehicle floor mats are often retained onto the underlying floor with the use of one or more retention features to hold the floor mat in place to prevent the floor mat from sliding. Such retention features may include snap fit connectors on the floor mat and floor that matingly connect together. It would be desirable to provide for an enhanced functionality retention assembly for retaining a floor mat on a floor, particularly on a vehicle.